Invader Saz
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: My take on all these new so called Invaders. Chop full of Dark Secrets, Romance and Emo kid angst! Mary Sues and Stus! Don't forget OOC! And poor Dib's stuck in the middle trying to figure out just what's going on.


Alright, Sorry about this, I'm just slightly... bleh with all these Mary Sues. This was just my interpratation of how Mary Sue turns out. -sigh- They're all the same. It has garamatical and spelling errors but that was on purpose!11!one!1!one

Wow, if this shows up on the zimsue community on LJ I'll be very saddened...

shakes head-

Review all you anti-stu's-n-suers!

* * *

Monday morning.

Yet another Monday morning full of nothing but Ms. Bitter's harsh glare, Zita's insults, and the increasingly strange smirk that the Old Kid wore all the time.

Oh yea..

And Dib glaring at Zim from across the room.

Then again, when was that not happening?

Dib stared intently at the poorly disquised Irken. Okay, so maybe today wasn't your average Monday Morning.

Zim seemed different. He wasn't preforming some experiments on some kids... He wasn't glaring back AT Dib with just as much of 'I can kick your ass no problem' stare...

He was just.

Sitting.

"Alright, class. Due to the excessive need for spontanious sex scenes, insertations of fangirls own unaturally-sexy-silver-eyed personas, and extreme OOC, we're getting a new student. She's a trasfer student spending the week here." Ms. Bitters said standing up motioning twoards the door of the class room. Sevreal gasps immited from the students as a tall form walked in.

Dib cocked a eyebrow. A little too tall for a twelve year old.

"Gasp!" Zim shouted, "It seems as though I have fallen for her! This human stink-beast who apprently has caught my eye!"

A girl stood before them with silver eyes, that were oh-so-angsty, signifying a painful past complete with parents that died, yet some how never really existed in the first place. Her outfit was just so gawthic and punk rawkin that it required a whole paragraph to describe. She wore an extremly short mini-skirt. Her plaid mini skirt! Infact it was so gawthic looking that it just screamed angst. Her shirt hugged her figure, her very developed figure, that she somehow has maintained and thought was nesscary for her mission, because you gotta have a Jenna Jameson rack to take over the world-- but shh. We can't mention that yet. It's her dark secret, well one of them, that plauges her oh so dramatic life! And, Her boots, her bluckle up boots, her gothic-style, buckle up boots, reached her thighs, because she's more sexy and mysterious looking that way. Not to mention the school allows it, you know, her three inch-long skirt. Her hair was short, and stangley resembled Tak's. Although there's no connection there.

"Hello class. I am Saz."

"I will not reveal any more information about me! Because that would give away my agnsty mystery! I will save that for the very momment I meet some one remotley attractive! That way they will feel the need to help me! So until them, fuck you all! I HATE YOU!"

Dib cocked an eyebrow, "Does anyone see anything wrong with this?... Your name sounds alot like my sister's-"

Saz shot him a glare, "SHUT UP! You, I will sit by you so I can entrance you with my holographic and punk rawkin good looks!"

The paranormal investigator simply blinked, "You're joking, right?"

"Does my tallness not intrigue you?" The gothic-esque girl said a look of rage crossing her face.

"No. Infact, it's kind of spooky." Dib said in a strange tone, one brow raised.

"NOOO! I HAVEN'T REVEALED MY DARK, DRAMATIC, AND SLIGHTLY IMPOSSIBLE PAST YET!" The tall girl fell down holding the sides of her head screaming and rocking back and forth. Zim jumped up.

"DIB-WORM! You have upset me by upsetting this girl which is extremely out of character for me, but I care not! For she is beautiful and intriguing even though she's human. Since just last night my leaders told me my mission was a lie I have become depressed and feel as though I am worthless! Even though most likely, in reality I wouldn't believe them since I'm criminally insane. Since this new realization fits into the plot perfectly, romance and angst is ensured." The irkin in disquise yelled.

"Yeah Dib!" Zita intervened, "Stop being crazy! Can't you see she is beautiful and charming, yet harbors a dark secret yet to be forseen!"

There were murmurs of agreement through out the class siding with Zita and Zim. Caz stood up and smiled. She then took a seat by Dib, which appeared out of nowhere, and went back to looking depressed, because she is just so angst riddeen.

Dib simply glared deciding it wasn't worth it and went back to glaring at Zim, dismissing the matter as yet another self-absorbed lunatic walking the school grounds. He had more important things on his mind...

He really just wasn't buying this whole 'Zim's leaders lied to him'... thing.

Dib stared at his food making sure the moving sludge didn't make it's way off of his plate. His gaze shifted to Gaz who sat down beside him...

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

Shit.

"Yea, Saz, this is Dib. Dib, Saz." Gaz said still squinting.

"Yes, I know Dib. Me and him will soon develop an unlikley bond when I when I tell him the dark secrets I harbor."

"Oh, then I guess we have lots in common. Yes, me and Dib have a father that doesn't love us and I have become gothic because of this. I also harbor a dark secret! It's how I plan to lure Zim into loving me! Did I mention my charming good looks and how I have remained slender and beautiful even though all I do is eat junk food and play my GameSlave, not getting ANY exercise at all?" Gaz said pulling out her Gameslave.

Dib glared at Gaz, "Dad does too love us. If he didn't we wouldn't be alive. I know he's not there alot, but he has a job, Gaz--"

Gaz glared, "Shut up Dib before I pull your spleen out your ass. I'm trying to make myself look pitiful!"

Confusion crossed Dib's face, "...Right."

Gaz turned back to Saz, "Isn't it strange? I never socialize with anyone, only my GameSlave because of my fear of loosing anyone who I learn to love, simply because of my traumatic past. My Mother was killed by my father and--"

Dib was only becoming more confused, "What are you talking about Gaz? You didn't have a traumatic past! Dad didn't kill Mom either! They got a divorce when you were one!"

Saz and Gaz ignored him, "Yes but my past is much more angst filled than yours! See? My eyes change color!"

"Oooh!" Gaz said tilting her head wide eyed.

Dib could do nothing but hit his head on the table repeatidly.

"Dib what are you doing? NO YOU CAN'T HURT YOURSELF! THAT'S FOR ME TO DO! it increases my gothic-ness! " Turning to Gaz she smiled, "Hey! Wanna go to Hawt Tawpic after skool?"

"Do I ever!"

Dib blinked.

This was going to be a long week.


End file.
